Chapter 1/Searching for Magnus
1.09 Suicide (Old City Sanctuary, Helen's office) John Martin and Typhuss are in Helen's office looking for clues on what is causing her to go crazy, while John is going through her files on her desktop monitor and Typhuss is looking at her padds when Henry walks into the office. Typhuss hey man good to see you again Henry says as he and Typhuss shake hands. Its good to see you too, Henry says Typhuss as he gives Henry the padd with Helen's note on it. Uh who is this? Henry asked Typhuss as he sees Captain Martin. This Captain John Martin, Henry, did you know about this says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. No its new to me I've tried hacking into her desktop monitor but it was encrypted Henry says as both him and Typhuss walk over to where John's at with Helen's desktop monitor. Luckily I'm piggy backing a link between this desktop monitor and the Enterprise's computer it should just about got it we're in John Martin says as he's typing on the desktop monitor. It looks like camera footage Henry says as their looking at the destop monitor screen. When was this taken? asked Typhuss as he looks at Henry. Stardate 54432.2 a day ago Henry says as he looks at the two captains. Was Helen on a case looking for a Abnormal, Henry says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. What Abnormal was she looking for? Captain Martin asked Henry as he looks up from the chair. Henry brings it up on the screen. A butterfly? John says as he looks at the monitor. You are joking says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. Yeah and I can see you two aren't laughing Henry says as he looks at both John and Typhuss. Henry then brings up the real image. A Giant Sand Ray John says looking at the image. Then Typhuss sees her cup with half of it filled. Who's cup is that, its half filled says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. It's Helen's cup why Henry says as he looks at Typhuss when John gets up from the desk and runs his tricorder over the cup. Typhuss I'm picking traces of a psychotropic drug in the liquid, Typhuss do you remember the NX-01 Enterprise's mission logs their first year in space when they came across a M-class planet and Ensign Mayweather and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker wanted to camp out on the surface with a science team and they were infected with a drug that nearly killed them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, Archer IV, it came from the pollen on the planet says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm picking up like five liters of it in the liquid John says as he looks at Typhuss and Henry. Then Typhuss sees something is missing and walks over to a table, one of Helen's guns are missing. Damn, one of Helen's guns are missing says Typhuss as he looks at John and Henry. She's not going to hunt a Abnormal she's going to kill herself John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Henry. I'm wasting time here, I'm going after Helen says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss she's not on Earth man she took the shuttle here's the coordinates help her you two please she's done everything to help me and I don't want anything to happen to her Henry says as he looks at the two Captains. You got it Henry we'll take the Enterprise John says as he pats Henry on the shoulder.